Is That All There Is
by shadieladie
Summary: Ginny known as the Ice Queen reflects on what caused her to become the Ice Queen. i suck at summaries... please just read it's only a short story so it won't take up to much of your time. please feel free to send a review all welcome


Authors Notes: this piece of work came to be because my Philosophy teacher Mr. Bubulj decided to give is an assignment due right after our ISU ( Independent Student Unit) and it had to be based on the song, Is That All There Is. By Peggy Lee. So this is based loosely on her song. I hope you like it and someone reviews it before the 24th because I have to hand it in to him then. Oh and before go I don't own the song or G. W Weasley and have no money so don't come after me. Well Enjoy!

* * *

She sat at her desk, typing madly away on her laptop. The only light in the room was coming from its screen. The weather had turned to the worst; howling and screaming as it threw snow down to the ground angrily. The clock on her wall struck 8pm, a knock on her door brought her nose out of her laptop and she looked up. "Come in," she ordered. The familiar head of her secretary peered in at her around the door. "Miss Weasley I'm going home now. Aren't you going to pack up? You should be getting home too, don't you think?" 

"I have much too much work to finished to bother with leaving the office at this hour and I'll be coming in tomorrow to finish what I don't get done tonight. Shall I expect to see you in the morning?"

" It's Christmas tomorrow! The office isn't even open. What about your family Miss Weasley aren't they expecting you for Christmas dinner?"

Changing the subject her boss snapped back,

"Are you walking home tonight?"

"No, Richard is coming to pick me up."

"Good night then and enjoy your two weeks off, but expect to work hard when you get back. You'll have lots to catch up on"

Realizing she had been dismissed Safia turned and left. What had happened to her boss to turn into the Ice Queen she worked with? She had heard so many old stories about her but none seemed to explain her now cold heart. How could she be so cold, Safia wondered. After all she was the younger sister to so many famous brothers. She had been the girlfriend to the famous Harry Potter the boy who lived and the defender of the free world for! She shook her head before braving the cold weather before stepping in to a warm car waiting for her.

Of course had Geneva Weasley turned around she would have realized it had turned pitch black out and the weather was getting worse and worse by the minute. Instead she had her back turned to the window, with thick black curtains closed to the world she had turned and forgotten about so many years ago. She typed away. As it neared to midnight her eyes stared to go fuzzy on her and she decided to rest her eyes for a bit. She placed her head on her desk and fell into a sleep of nightmares about the life she tries so hard to run away from.

_"Ginny, we need to talk."_

_"About what Harry?"_

_"This US, you see…I…"_

_"Spit it out Harry."_

_"I don't have time right now to be in a relationship and I… well you see …I guess … can we just be friends …because I…. Well you see I… justdon'tseeyouasrelationshipmaterial," He finally spat out all at once_

_She looked up at him as her world came suddenly crashing down around her. She thought she would die. As she stood there she wondered…_

_Is that all there is…to Love? … Is that all there is?_

_" You're a spineless creep do you know that and frankly I would rather marry Malfoy then ever lay eyes on you again," Ginny said in a dangerously low voice_

_" Ginny I…"_

_"Don't Ginny me, Potter." She turned on her heels and walked calmly back to her room._

_Is that all there is to love? Is that all there is …_

_she wondered._

_"GINNY" Her bother Ron screamed at her as he barged in to her room._

_"What did you say to Harry? He's really upset. Why did YOU brake up with him? Are you sleeping around? You are. You little slut, no sister of mine would ever do that to my best friend!"_

_"Ron I didn't… " She tried to explain before being cut off_

_"In fact I never want to see you again in this house or ever" he spat out at her._

_And as she stood there she wondered…_

_Is that all there is to family? My brother picking a friend over his own flesh and blood._

_She packed up her stuff and walked out of the door, before turning around to look at her childhood home one last time._

_Is that all there is…to family? Is that all there is…_

_she wondered._

* * *

Stirring she turned to look at the clock, reading 3 am. Getting up she poured herself a scotch. Polishing it off she finally decided that it was time to go home. She packed up her things and left the building preparing herself for the cold walk home. Allowing her feet to take her she soon found herself standing in front of the door to her apartment. Unlocking it she pushed the door, revealing a dark and empty apartment. No one there to greet her or as her why she's home so late. Stepping in she puts her briefcase down and shuts the door. She walks over to the liquor cabinet and pours herself a scotch. She knocks it back, then pours herself another one. She picks up her glass, swirling it and its contents around. And as she sat there glass in hand she wondered…

Is that all there is …to life? Is that all there is to life…

"_Why don't you just end it all _" a voice in her head asked

"NO" she cried to the darkness surroundings her "I'm… not ready for that final disappointment. 'Cause I know… that when the time comes and I'm breathing that last breath I'll be saying to myself, 'is that all there is…'"

She finished her drink then got up and sauntered off in to her room. Drawing the heavy black curtains close to a world she no longer takes part in. Preparing to sleep December 25 just another day in Geneva Weasley life, in bed, all by herself.

* * *

What do you think… please press the button and review even if you think it's the worst thing you've ever read I still want to know. Thanks for reading 


End file.
